1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator assembly for the fan of a multi-flow turbo jet engine.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
With regard to known stator assemblies in which metallic vanes of the superalloy type are commonly used, the aim to reduce weight, particularly desirable in the field of turbo jet engines, has led to construction of
vanes using either a light aluminum based alloy in laminated and folded form, or a composite material with a base of mineral or organic fibres.
In these cases there is a problem of fixing the vanes when forming the stator assembly of a fan, for which this type of vane is particularly suitable.
Certain elements of the solution are found in the prior art. FR No. 2321616 discloses a vane of which the radially inner end is embedded in an elastomeric sealant keyed in cut-away portions of an inner annular member. In this case the radially outer end of the vane comprises a platform fixed by bolts to an outer annular member.
However, this known method of fixing at the outer end is not suitable for vanes of the kind mentioned above and, besides, presents various drawbacks. At least two screws per vane must be used, and these must be tightened with a sufficiently high predetermined torque, which complicates assembly. Furthermore, this method of assembly leads to an accumulation of angular tolerances which can be the source of difficulties.